


:)

by cat405567



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat405567/pseuds/cat405567
Summary: They get drunk and fuck in the woods.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	:)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictional_encryption](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictional_encryption/gifts).

Wow. You fucking pervert.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a joke instead of chemistry homework.


End file.
